Dressing the Tree
by KatieAnn179
Summary: It's Christmas-time. Abby's decided to make a move on Gibbs and she's going all out on this!
1. Chapter 1

So, if the truth be told, and it must be, she's been more than a little in love with him for years. Her heart rate goes up a notch when he strolls into her lab with a Caf-Pow! It goes up again when he gives her a little kiss on the cheek or forehead. It was broken and miserable when Colonel Hollis Mann less than gently sunk her claws in to him. Abbs hated her with a passion and was genuinely, deliriously delighted when she left. Now, she's finally ready to make a move on him – but how to capture this former Marine?

It's 16th December. It's minus two degrees outside, there's 4 inches of snow and a pipe's leaking in the kitchen. So, what does a girl do when this happens? Well, she could call the building manager and get him to fix it. Ok, so it'll take him a week to haul his 350lbs carcass up the 3 flights of stairs to her apartment; another 4 hours to find the problem, another 4 hours of whining about it, and then a day to arrange a repair. Or, she could throw herself on the mercy of her "silver haired fox" and see what happens. Abby crosses the lounge, picks up the phone and dials. The familiar "Yeah, Gibbs" comes down the line and, taking a deep breath, Abby launches into "Gibbs, ya gotta help me. My hot water pipe's leaking. My hairdryer's packed in. I can't find my favourite collar – you know, the red one with the diamante studs that I ALWAYS wear at Christmas cause it goes so well with my Mrs Santa Clause dress that Tony says I look so hot in. The shower's freezing. The building manager is useless (she makes a face at herself in the mirror at this white lie); I need to bake cookies for Tim for Monday; I've had to cancel bowling with the Nuns because I've got no hot water and I'm out of Caf-Pow too!"

Gibbs smiles as he hears her voice and the smile gets wider as she speeds through her tale at a hundred words a minute. "Ok Abbs, give me 30 minutes and I'll be over." "Oh Gibbs, I LOVE YOU. Thanks so much!! See you soon!" She hangs up and heads for the bedroom – so, what to wear that'll say Damsel in Distress who's Hot, Totally Available and All Yours?? Santa Dress – nah, too obvious. Black mini-dress and bondage heels? – ordinarily yes, but not festive enough for this. Frantically searching through her wardrobe Abby discards outfit after outfit. Now all that's left is a black satin basque which laces up the front, leather trousers and her highest killer heels. "Well", she thinks, "if this little get-up doesn't work, nothing will!" She strips out of her dressing gown, reaches into her lingerie drawer and pulls out a black silk thong. Looking at herself in the mirror, she gives herself a sly grin: "Oh Gibbs, you're going to enjoy this present so much". She dresses slowly and, as she does so, a plan forms in her mind. All she needs now is the Christmas tree, her box of decorations and Gibbs. Then the present giving can begin!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Gibbs arrives at Abby's apartment and, unknown to him; Christmas is just about to become his favourite holiday again!

Nervous energy kicks in, along with a mega adrenaline rush as she sees a familiar car arrive in the visitor's car park to her building. Breathing deeply, she ducks behind the curtain as his face turns up to the 3rd floor windows, searching for her. She grins at her reflection in the mirror – and walks across the lounge to open the door. Then she scoots into her bedroom. This is one surprise package that definitely shouldn't be opened quickly. A few minutes later a casually dressed Gibbs knocks on the door. Abby, standing at the bedroom door, yells "Come in Gibbs. I'm not decent yet but the door's open" then steps back into the bedroom unwilling, just yet, to let him see her. He turns the handle and steps inside, lugging an enormous work box full of tools and heads directly for the kitchen.

"Where's the leak Abbs"

"Em, it's under the sink, but I haven't emptied the stuff out yet. I'll be there in a minute, I just need to fix this …"

"It's ok, I've got it."

Abbs quietly steps into the lounge and walks across the floor – not very easy as the 4 inch heels are higher than she normally wears – and stops in the entryway to the kitchen.

"Hi Gibbs" she says, trying without much success not to stare at the taught behind directly in her line of sight.

"Hi Abbs" comes the muffled reply. "Can you hand me in a wrench?"

Sighing dramatically she bends down and starts looking through the toolbox. Finding what she's looking for she places it in the outstretched calloused hand. Then she pivots on her heels and heads towards the sofa.

"Hey, not keeping me company?" he asks.

"Sure I will, but it's kinda tight for space in there. I mean, you wedged in there is one thing but me wedged in there with you …." Her voice trails off and she's suddenly aware that he's closer than she thought. She turns and sees him leaning against the counter watching her. Right now, all he sees is a back view – high heels (fabulous) long, long legs (even better), toned behind (gorgeous), tight leather trousers (I'm losing it) and, is it a halter top she's wearing? As she turns he realises the halter top isn't a halter top and the Basque shows off a neat waist and a fabulous cleavage. Gibbs tries to reign in his stampeding hormones but one sight of that ribbon lacing, just begging to be undone, and he's about to explode. Abby grins at him and walks slowly forward, carefully placing each foot in a direct straight line (Kate told her that was the way to get your hips to swing!) and she comes to a halt directly in front of him. In heels, she stands 6ft 2ins to his 6ft, so he's looking up into her eyes. Well, normally that's what he should be doing. But he's all too aware that those beautiful breasts are so very close and he drops his eyes.

"See anything you like?" The question's barely audible.

"Yup" is the equally quiet response. His eyes flick towards her and she leans in to him. Repairing the kitchen pipe is temporarily forgotten as he hooks a finger into each belt loop at the side of her trousers and pulls her towards him. Breathing softly against her neck he starts to whisper what he's planning to do once those trousers and the Basque are removed. Abby closes her eyes and lets the words wash over her, a smile of acceptance and desire creeping across her mouth. And, at that moment Jethro wants nothing more than to smother that mouth with his. Removing a hand from her trousers he trails it softly up her side, brushing her breast and skimming her shoulder before finally finding a home resting on her spider web tat. He gently pulls her face towards hers and is a heartbeat away from a sizzling kiss when there's a sharp knock on the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The knock on the door came a second time, and it was louder. Gibbs, still keeping his eyes on Abby, gently moved her backwards and stepped towards the door. Abby hung on to the kitchen work surface, unable to stop her legs from shaking, and drew ragged breaths. Gibbs yanked open the front and was ready to start growling when he realised Ziva and Tony stood there – both with wrapped gifts in their hands.

"Oh, hi Boss. What are you doing here? I'm dropping off Abby's Christmas present – she likes to have them under her tree so she can start the morning by giving them a good shake." Tony kept babbling as he stepped round Gibbs and into Abby's apartment. Ziva's quiet "Hello Gibbs" almost went unnoticed as she too walked round her boss and entered the flat. Tony had stopped babbling and started staring … and, despite a well aimed elbow in the ribs from Ziva, he kept on staring at Abby. The usual Goth outfit was gone and in its place was, well, Slinky Sex Bomb. He'd always liked Abbs; he loved her humour and her wacky outfits but this one was just begging to be removed, and oh so slowly. And, judging by the flushed cheeks, parted lips and slick of perspiration on her forehead, it looked like Ziva and Tony had interrupted _that_ scenario.

"Hi Tony, Ziva" said Abbs. "Gifts, for me? How lovely!" "I'll go get yours now". Quickly she walked towards the bedroom past a still flustered Gibbs and disappeared inside. She deliberately left the door open so they could all see her bend down and remove the packages from beside the bed. Tony's sharp intake of breath as Abby's Basque barely held in her breasts wasn't lost on Gibbs and he quietly seethed as _his girl_ almost deliberately displayed herself to her co-worker. Gibbs eyes flashed over to Tony who, by now, was openly ogling Abby. Ziva too watched Tony and then her eyes flicked from Abby's toes to her hair, taking in every inch of the woman's body and what she was wearing. Ziva also had a Basque, but it was white lace and the ribbon lacing was pink – and, like Abbs, a plan started to form in the little assassin's mind. Ziva smiled and accepted the package wrapped in black paper and tied with a silver bow – proffering her own gift wrapped in plain brown paper but tied with a skull and crossbones ribbon and, oddly, a set of jingling bells. Then, non too gently dragging Tony by the arm she made their excuses and left. Tony's breathing was ragged and his eyes almost glazed as he left the apartment. He was more than surprised by the change in the Goth Lab Bat's demeanour and outfit, and more strangely, he was surprised by Gibbs's obvious desire for her. He was about to comment aloud when Ziva placed a finger over his mouth:

"Don't ask, don't speculate, and don't comment" she said. "They both know what they're doing and I for one wish them well".

Tony nodded, then burst out with "Did you see that Basque! My God it was totally hot!"

"Yes" replied Ziva. "I purchased mine from the same store – Madame Lou Lou". Then, turning abruptly, she started walking downstairs leaving her shocked partner to digest _that_ nugget of information. Tony's face registered shock, surprise and then finally delight when he realised just what Ziva had told him. He hung over the banister and looked down stairs only to find her looking straight back at him. Grinning broadly she crooked a finger at him, beckoning him to her, and then kept on walking. He took the stairs three at a time.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Gibbs closed the front door. He quickly crossed the distance to Abbs and stood directly in front of her. She tried to dodge round him but he matched his steps with hers; she dropped her eyes then peeped up under her lashes – no change in him. She could feel the wave of anger hit her and sighing inwardly hoped to ride it out without too much effort. Ok, so maybe doing the whole "look what I've got" thing in front of him (and purely for Tony's benefit too) wasn't such a great idea. Gibbs wasn't a man noted for patience and she knew he wouldn't stand for such nonsense. So, crossing her fingers behind her back, she started.

"Gibbs, I'm sorry. I should have shut the door when I went to get the gifts. I just didn't think. I mean I know this basque leaves little to the imagination, but I just didn't …." She halted and gave him her most appealing look. "If it's any consolation, I'm _really, really_ disappointed they interrupted us".

Gibbs kept on staring. After what seemed like an eternity he said:

"I'd better see to that pipe" and, turning round, he headed for the kitchen.

Abbs stood there, mouth open, as the whole Christmas scenario crumbled around her. She'd planned this down to the last detail – tree trimming, eggnog (well ok eggnog for her, Jack Daniels for him) an old movie, snuggling under a blanket, the most amazing kiss under that bunch of mistletoe she had stashed in the fridge and then finally slipping into bed with him and now it was all going pear-shaped. Trying hard not to cry she walked back into her bedroom and grabbing a sweater pulled it over her head then started to tidy away the mess she'd left. She could hear the occasional grunts coming from the other side of the apartment but her heart was too sore with unshed tears to find out if Gibbs was just swearing or if there was a problem. Neatness and order made her feel happier and she started pulling the blankets and sheets off the bed. Turning round she reached into the armoire and got fresh bed linen out and started remaking the bed. This was her newest set, and most un-Goth like. It was white Egyptian cotton with a high weave count that she'd bought on sale in the summer. It wasn't her usual choice – that was more black satin with a coloured trim – but she loved the luxurious feel of the cotton against her hand. She finished making up the bed and stepped over to open the curtains and the window. A good blast of cold air was what she needed now – something to cool her down and make her focus. Then, she'd go back out and try to salvage the day.

Gibbs was angry – at himself. He'd seen Abby bend down to get the gifts; seem those beautiful breasts on display and then saw the extremely frank appreciation on Tony's face. It took every iota of self-control _not_ to cross to him and hit him – hard. She was _his girl_. _His_ girl?? She was a good 20 years his junior, known for a hair-raising lifestyle, lousy taste in partners, and weird clothing. But, for some reason, she liked _him_. Gibbs couldn't get his head round _that_. Why did she like him? He was grouchy, testy, abrupt and at times could be quite rude. So what did she see in him? He'd fixed the leaking pipe but still sat there trying to figure out why this Lab Bat was going all out after him. That basque left no room for imagination; those leather trousers were practically sprayed on they were so tight. Those heels made her taller than him. She was the complete personification of hot, so why was he hesitating? He heard the bedroom door open and she stepped out.

"Gibbs? Gibbs? Are you still here?"

"Yup".

"Want some coffee?"

"Water's turned off Abbs."

"Oh, I could run down and get some. I'm out of Caf-Pow!"

"That'd be great Abbs"

She grabbed her purse, hauled a jacket over her sweater and headed out the door. It was only when she started downstairs that she realised she was still wearing her killer heels and it wouldn't be easy negotiating stairs and icy sidewalks in them. Digging in her jacket pocket she came across her car keys. It really was too short a distance to drive – but, what the hell. Slowly she made her way to the parking lot and climbed into the Black VW Beetle. "Well", she thought "at least he's still speaking to me".

Back in the apartment Gibbs uncurled himself from under the sink. What a complete chicken! The water wasn't turned off … he just wanted a few minutes to collect himself. Standing up he stretched himself out and quietly bemoaned the passing years. He headed off to the bathroom, then stopped. The bathroom was on the other side of Abby's bedroom. Ah well, when ya gotta go…

Opening the bedroom door he stepped through and stopped. Winter light streamed in the window and the temperature was like a meat locker. He walked across to the window and closed it, looking down to the car park and noticing Abby's beetle was gone. The bed was tidily made, all the clothes back in their wardrobe and her dressing table was the usual mish-mash of cosmetics, hair products and photos. One thing stood out – a small box wrapped in red paper and tied with a green ribbon. "Strange" thought Gibbs, "Abbs usually does Goth Christmas" and he picked it up. The gift tag read "My Silver Haired Fox". He put it back down and smiled, widely. Then he headed to the bathroom.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Abby placed the coffee and Caf-Pow! carefully on the roof of the car and fished the keys out of her pocket. Thankfully the coffee shop had been quiet and she'd only had a couple of minutes to wait for the order. Unlocking the door she juggled the cups as she slid behind the wheel and placed them in the cup holders beside her. She sat for a few minutes, waiting for her heart to stop beating in odd bumps and clanks, and waiting also for the knots to come out of her stomach.

She'd pushed him too far. That little bit of a gag, wasn't little and he didn't appreciate being treated that way. She was dumb, stupid, idiotic – Oh God, this train of thought's getting me nowhere! She started the engine and drove out of the car park and headed the block home. "Please God, let him still be there when I get back".

Gibbs finished washing his hands and left the bathroom. On the way through the bedroom again he spotted gifts for Tim, Jimmy and Ducky and another one, a bottle, addressed to "Gibbs". He lifted an eyebrow at _that_. I get two presents, everyone else gets one? What's my Lab Bat up to? He replaced the bottle and left the room, heading back to the kitchen to grab the tool box, when he spotted the box containing the Christmas tree. Abbs loved Christmas – for her, it was just like Halloween but with gifts – and she always went full tilt at it. A smile slipped across Gibbs' face as he realised that Abby had been playing Christmas carols and songs in her lab since 1st December. The lab was decorated to an almost blinding level with tinsel and lights. So, instead of leaving as he'd planned, he walked over and grabbed the box with the tree in it and started to unpack.

Abbs regained her car space and carefully got out, locking it behind her. She wished the lift had been fixed in the building; schlepping coffee and Caf-Pow! up three floors while wearing these shoes would be very difficult. But, she headed for the staircase and started to climb.

Gibbs slotted the base of the tree together, put the bottom branches into the holder and then added the top ones. The tree was pretty big and he didn't know where Abbs usually placed it so he left it in the middle of the floor while he searched through the box for the lights. Finding them, he walked into the kitchen, found an empty electrical outlet and plugged them in. Result! They all lit up. He walked back and started to carefully wind the lights round the tree. Just then, there was a frantic thumping at the door and he went over to open it. There stood Abby with a coffee and Caf-Pow! looking pink and flushed. "Three floors in these heels. There should be a law against it." She walked in, handed him his coffee and stared.

"Oh, you've started on the tree"

"Yea, well … look Abbs, I'm sorry. I know I don't say that often but I really mean it. I shouldn't have reacted the way I did. It's just …"

"I know. I know. You're jealous".

Gibbs' eyebrows almost meet his hairline. "What do you mean, _I'm_ jealous."

"Well, you are" came the considered response. "Jealous because you think I want Tony. I don't. He's a nice guy, a bit too flaky for me, but nice. He's got the hots for Ziva. Ok, so I'll admit I was teasing, but I was also teasing _you_. Trying to remind you of where _we_ were before they turned up. If you don't want to help me dress the tree, Scuito style, I'll understand. No hard feelings. Ok?"

He listened patiently. She had a point. Tony and Abby were friends, but he never thought of them as potential lovers. He knew about the brief affair with Tim, and was fine with that. It was _his_ insecurity – he'd lost Shannon, Kelly, Kate and he was tired of losing. Maybe this time it would be different, if only he'd let it.

He picked up on something she said: "What do you mean Dress the Tree, Scuito style?"

"Only tell you that if you're staying" came the glib response.

"I'm staying" he said.

"Ok, it's 3 on, one off."

"What's that"

"For every three decorations that go on the tree, one item of clothing comes off!." Gibbs's jaw hit the floor.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"What's up Gibbs? Cat got your tongue?"

Gibbs didn't know _what_ to say. He knew he _heard it_ right, but he just didn't know how to respond. Abbs was telling him the rules for dressing the tree – 3 items on the tree, one piece of clothing comes off and he _understood_ it. Yep, he definitely understood it. "Ok, Marine, quick answer" said the left side of his brain to his right – "it's either yes or no". Either you fall in with the idea and get seriously laid PDQ or you go back to your basement, keep sanding that damn boat and spend the next 20 years wondering "what if". A slow off-centre grin spread across his face as he looked into dancing green eyes. "Three tree decorations" he mused, and picked up a bat, a Santa, and a scarecrow. "Like this?"

"Mmmmm"

"Put them here, here, here"

"Looks good"

Gibbs kicked his shoes off, and Abby stepped towards him. She bent down and removed the decorations.

"Hey, you said it was ok"

"Gibbs, you forgot to finish putting the lights on. Can't do that afterwards – by then all the figures will be on the tree, we'll both be naked - and a nude me and electricity don't mix."

"Abbs, that's water and electricity don't mix"

"And water is …. Work it out Marine!"

Gibbs eyebrows shot up when he realised the inference. He made to step towards her but she backed off and headed towards the bedroom.

"Where are you going?"

"To get a hat, mittens and a scarf"

"You said take clothes _off_ Abbs"

"Sure did, my silver fox. But, you're wearing much more than me, so I'll get naked quicker and that isn't fair"

Gibbs digested this bit of Scuito logic. Then gave up, and started winding the remainder of the lights round the tree. If Abby wanted to play, he'd play. And he was more than aware that the conversation alone had started to arouse him. The mere thought of his hands on her skin, running through her hair, peeling off her clothes was almost more than he could stand and he was glad when his Lab Bat wearing a hat, scarf and mittens came into the room then headed for the kitchen.

She opened the fridge door, pulled out a bunch of mistletoe with a red ribbon hanger and, walking into the lounge, carefully looped it through the light shade in the centre of the room. Then peeping up from under her lashes she murmured: "Ready to start the banquet Gibbs?" In two strides he was in front of her and in less than a second later his hands were round her waist under the jacket and pulling her towards him. They stood there for a moment and Abbs kept her eyes almost glued to his. The heat radiating off him was intense and those baby blues bored into her mind and he could read what she was thinking. Those thoughts were raw, basic, and almost primeval in origin. Want, need and desire overtook everything and as his mouth came down hard on hers, she forgot where she was, who she was and why she was. All that passed through her exploding senses was boiling blood, rampant desire and a feeling of complete security. She made to kiss him back but he broke contact and ground out two words "me, first". Then, he stripped off her jacket, yanked the hat off her head, unwound the scar and pulled off the mittens. Next to go was the sweater. All this done in complete silence; all done with Abby's complete consent. He looked down at that magnificent cleavage and, bending his head, laid butterfly kisses across the top of each protruding mound. Then he stopped and looked into her eyes.

"To hell with that tree. We can make it look good later. I want to make you naked _now_!" And, picking up an amazed Abbs, he walked across the lounge to the bedroom, nudged open the door with his foot, and deposited her on the bed.

Abbs looked up at him, a smirk on her lips "Hey, what do good boys get for Christmas Gibbs"

"Don't know Abbs"

"What bad boys have been getting all year"

He laughed aloud at that then leaned down, kissed her hard, and then ever so slowly began undoing the satin ties of the basque. Abbs ran her hands through his hair, over his face, his neck, almost everywhere she could reach without having to move. Suddenly she was yanked forwards into a sitting position and Gibbs was kneeling on one knee between her legs. Only two more lace-holes needed to be undone and Gibbs was getting a real eyeful of her breasts. But, carefully, he undid the ribbon from the last two holes and held onto it, while he peeled the basque aside and threw it across the room. Then, taking the ribbon, he gently wound it round Abbs's neck and tied it in a soft bow. "That's all I want you to wear" he growled. She nodded without speaking. Then he leaned forward and took one pink nipple in his mouth and gently sucked.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Gibbs spent time at Abby's breasts. And that, for her, was perfectly delicious. Soft, warm lips were replaced by calloused hands that rubbed and teased; then back he came with his mouth. He gently pushed her down on her back and his lips trailed a line of kisses down to her navel and grazed the waistband of her trousers. Looking up, Gibbs saw Abby's head roll to the side as her hands clutched the bedclothes. Rising up off his knee he unbuttoned her trousers and slowly worked them down her hips and thighs, past her knees to her ankles. He bent and removed the high heels she was wearing and slipped the trousers over her ankles and flung them towards the basque. All Abbs was left wearing was a black silk thong and the black ribbon around her neck. Starting at her left ankle he slowly, oh so slowly, trailed another line of kisses up the inside of her leg to the top of her thigh, and then continued down the other leg. By this time Abby's gentle moans had become throatier and louder. It took a full minute for her to digest that he'd stopped at her right ankle and stood up, and she almost screamed with frustration; she was so hot and wound-up that the lack of him touching her was driving her to the point of insanity. With a whispered "Please Jethro" she tried to rise off the bed but he lightly pushed her back. She tried to roll away from him – anything to release the torment – but all she did was give him an eye-popping view of an almost naked pert bottom. She heard rather than saw Gibbs remove his clothing and then he was behind her on the bed. Now it was his turn to breathe hard. The view of Abby's bottom with the tiny thong was almost his undoing. She didn't know it yet but he'd fantasised more than once about what she wore beneath the mini-skirts that were her NCIS "uniform". He almost lost it one day when she wore a short (very short) tartan skirt and over-the-knee socks. His self-control was legendary, but on that afternoon he was turned into a randy teenager within seconds of entering the lab.

He lay on his side and pulled her towards him. She could feel how hard he was against her and she slowly started to buck against him. A warning "Abbs" stopped her and, suddenly, Gibbs moved and flipped her onto her back. He saw the tiny black triangle of silk at the apex of her thighs and quite simply snapped the strands of fabric apart with his hands. He peeled the thong out from between her thighs and threw it on top of the clothing already strewn about the room. Abbey gasped in shock – Jethro Gibbs tearing off her panties – could anything be more sexy and raw? He raised himself over her and looked down into her eyes. All he could see was desire, lust, longing and … was it love too? He hoped so. She was squirming beneath him now, desperate to have him inside her. Her muscles were straining with effort; she was breathing hard and was trying to wriggle herself onto him. He smiled down at her and whispered: "Abbs, I won't last long … waited too long. Next time will be better, all for you. But this time …." She nodded, stretched up her head towards his and kissed him with all the passion and longing she'd been holding back. He guided himself inside her and the kiss turned into a groan that his own mouth muffled.

Heat mixed with heat; desire fanned desire. Gibbs was right – their first time was hard and fast and all about him. As they both lay there afterwards, breathless, entwined and dozing, his mind started to drift. He _wanted_ her, _desired_ her, _and needed_ her. This was one _love_ he couldn't and wouldn't let go. _Love_??? Yes, you stupid Marine – the _love_ you've wanted, desired and needed was barely an elevator ride away from you. And now you've _made love_, not just had sex, and this time it _is_ different. All those redheads you filled the years with after Shannon died never left you feeling like this; Hollis didn't make you feel like this; yet this Goth Lab Bat has taken you apart. He smiled to himself – sometimes self-control wasn't all it was cracked up to be!

Abby's mind drifted too. What was it about getting exactly _what_ she wanted that made her happy? She'd loved Gibbs forever – and she told him daily that she did. Just like she told Tim and Tony, Ducky, Jimmy, Ziva and Kate. But this time "I love you" meant so much more, now that she would say it with her heart as well as her mouth. The previous lovers drifted into space against this man … her man. _Hers_??? Yes, you stupid Dope the _love_ you've wanted, desired and needed was barely an elevator ride away from you. And now you've _made love_, not just had sex, and this time it _is_ different. All those others never left you feeling like this; but this former Marine has taken you apart. She smiled to herself – sometimes self-control wasn't all it was cracked up to be!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Gibbs kept his promise. The second time _was_ all about her – and all about his exploration and discovery _of_ her. He found out that her favourite place to be kissed was at the base of her throat. And her second favourite place was her spider's web tat. Naturally, she loved being kissed on the mouth and positively shuddered with delight when his tongue softly slipped into her mouth and gently rubbed hers. Abbs's skin was soft and very sensitive; her breasts reacted instantly to his touch – and he loved teasing them, kissing them, fondling them. She was a lot stronger than she looked because when he tried to flip her onto her back again, she successfully evaded him and ended up astride _his_ hips. Her eyes could change colour depending on her mood or how close to orgasm she was – varying from sea green to emerald. Her fingers were long, with well-shaped mid-length nails that were surprisingly strong. (Gibbs made a rueful face; his shoulders would bear witness to how hard those nails were). Her feet were slender with painted nails – black, naturally. And, he discovered with some delight, she was ticklish. His little Lab Bat could be reduced to a quivering mound of jelly if he tickled her tummy or simply ran his finger up her naked spine! He already knew that she mainlined Caf-Pow!; loved old black and white movies; was great at bowling (Gibbs groaned, he was _lousy_); liked Spaghetti Carbonara; had a low alcohol tolerance level (two beers were plenty – three made her sleep); enjoyed Plastic Death CDs played at a volume that made _his_ ears bleed; ate cereal before going to bed; and loved baking. Who would believe a Goth Forensic Scientist could be so domesticated?!

He lay quietly there, one hand behind his head and his other arm around her shoulder. Her head rested on his chest, and he wondered what it was that had just hit him. A truck, a tank, a nuclear warhead? He'd always had a soft spot for her (well, he thought, it used to be soft, now it's … Ok, hormone check Gunny) but when had it deepened into this? Maybe analysing this was a bad idea; probably best just to let it be and go with the flow. But, it still surprised him that someone of her age would find him so … wantable. I know, he thought, it's not a real word, but it perfectly described the situation. He knew this wasn't a one night stand, that there would be more nights just like this, but he didn't want to push Abbs into anything she wasn't ready for. He had a pretty lousy track record with women – the 3 ex wives, miscellaneous girlfriends and strange relationship with Hollis were not a ringing endorsement; then there was the age difference too. _That_ made him a bit uncomfortable; he didn't want her subjected to the "looking for Daddy" comments or to hear that he'd "cradle snatched" either. Dear God, she was 30, not some 18 year old cheerleader; a mature woman with a good career. And he was, well, a 4 times married, thrice divorced former Marine Gunnery Sergeant with a high tolerance for physical pain and a low tolerance for fools. Oh shit, he thought, what the hell have I done? Have I ruined a perfectly wonderful friendship?

Abbs stirred against his chest and his arm instinctively tightened around her. He pulled the sheet up higher to keep her warm and she mumbled something against his chest.

Abby dreamed. She dreamed she'd walked up the steps of Jethro's house and through the front door. She dumped her laptop bag and handbag on the table and flung her jacket over the banister. Following the sound of laughing, she walked down the hall into the kitchen and there stood Jethro, a mug of coffee in hand, barefoot, dressed in an old NCIS t-shirt and a pair of chinos. His face lights up as he sees her and he crosses to her and kisses her deeply. There's a sharp tug at Abby's waist and she looks down to see a blue-eyed, black haired girl sitting in a high chair. Jethro picks her up and says: "Look Caro, Mummy's home". The little girl twists in Jethro's arms, stretching out to her mother and says "Hi Mummy, welcome home, how was court today?" At least that's what Abby _thinks_ she says – a 9 month old's speech is sometimes indistinct. She takes her from Jethro and kisses the top of her head. And wakes with a start.

Gibbs looks at Abby; she's confused and slightly disorientated.

"Oh please, don't let her be regretting this." he silently begs the heavens.

"Gibbs, I had the _weirdest_ dream. I dreamed I was living with you and we had a little girl called Caroline, you called her Caro, and she had my hair and your eyes, and she was so smart that at 9 months old she could talk like me or you; but probably more like me cause I talk a lot and you're … well, you're not Mr Talkative sometimes. Ok, sometimes you are, but it's only when you've something important to say. Anyway, you weren't working; I came home from court and you were in the kitchen drinking coffee and Caro was in a highchair. What do you think it means, Gibbs" All this delivered in one breath at her usual 100 words a minute speed.

Gibbs slowly smiled a wide bright open smile that dazzled Abby. "Don't know Abbs, but it's going to be fun to find out."

Abby returned his smile with one of her own, and then dropped her head back down onto his chest. Her fingers gently wrapped themselves in his chest hair and twirled it round. Her breathing deepened and then changed. As Gibbs lay there he heard it … the gentle purring of a very smitten kitten. Again, he grinned – "Thank God, no regrets" was the final thing he thought before he closed his eyes, held her closer, and slept.

The simultaneous ringing of two cell phones woke them. Abbs reached over Gibbs to grab her cell, pinning him to the bed so he couldn't reach his.

"Hi Abbs." It was Tony. "Call from Metro. Two dead sailors at Norfolk. Better get you're cuter than cute butt in gear and get back to work. And, if I may be so bold I'd suggest a mini skirt and top by the way – ok, weather's not really suitable for either, but after earlier today, I figure I'm entitled to comment. Well, ok, maybe it comes under the sexual harassment policy, but, well, that top you were wearing was, how best to describe …. Delightful, delicious, delovely? Whatever, I really liked it. Did you know that Ziva's got one too? Oh, by the way, Gibbs hasn't answered his cell. If the former gunnery sergeant's with you, he also needs to do something about his butt. Ok, that didn't come out right, but you know what I mean …

"Tony…."

"Oh, God, I haven't interrupted you two getting vertical, horizontal or anything, have I? Oh man, the pictures in my head are just too weird. Nope, they're now turning …

"Tony …" she yelled louder

"What Abbs, what's up?"

"You're on speaker."

"Oh shit. He's there and I'm dead, aren't I?"

"Bet your ass you are Sex Machine" snapped Gibbs.

Tony hung up. Abby started to laugh. Gibbs just growled.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

She was still laughing when they reached the Navy Yard. They'd taken her Beetle and there was a heated "discussion" in the car park about who was driving. Abby solved the problem in a definite Abby style – "If I get to drive there _and_ back – you get your choice of appetiser, entrée and dessert when we get home. And, you can have absolutely anything your heart, mouth, lungs or any other part of your body requires and desires!" Gibbs raised an eyebrow, silently handed her the keys and slipped into the passenger street. A 3 course feast awaited him – he sincerely hoped this case would wrap quickly.

But, Dear God, her driving was as bad as Ziva's! The roads had been gritted but Abbs took corners practically on two wheels, raced through traffic signs, short-cut the wrong way up a one-way street ("It's ok, no-one ever uses this road") and screeched to a halt outside the NCIS office. She looked across at a pale Gibbs and said: "Didn't frighten you, did I?" then hopped out of the car before he could make his feelings felt. She refused to be anything less than cheerful – it was almost Christmas and she'd got a present early (twice!) and her mood was high. So, when she ran slap bang into Tony in the hallway she greeted him with "Hiya, Sex Machine. How's it going?" Tony was just about to reply when he felt a sharp slap to the back of his head. "Oww. What was _that_ for?"

"That, _Sex Machine_ was for the comment about Abbs' clothes. It was also for staring at her when you dropped the gifts off. And, it's also for your current imagination which is running somewhere between gutter and groin level." Gibbs was growling, and Abbs was smirking behind his back. The elevator arrived and he stepped sideways to let Abbs in first, but Tony zipped in ahead. Abbs shrugged and stepped over the threshold and received a stinging slap on her bottom. She spun round and glared at Gibbs. "_What_ was that for?" "Teasing Tony – _don't_ do it again". Then he hit the button for Abby's lab, stepped back through the door and took the stairs.

Two Federal agents stood in the elevator: one rubbed the back of his head and the other rubbed her butt. But one of them was softly smiling – "oooh, Gibbs pulls off my panties _and_ I get my butt slapped for being a naughty girl – this could be a fun Christmas in more than one way!"

The team gathered in the bullpen, digested the information Tim had collated, and then headed out. Abbs cranked up the volume on the CD player and started laying out the things she'd need for when they came back; grabbed a Caf-Pow! and sat down in the lab and cuddled Bert. Her butt still smarted slightly from Gibbs' slap. Who'd ever have thought it! Him actually doing that, and in public! She was seriously impressed.

Gibbs decided to drive to the crime scene. He was still feeling the effects of "Racing Driver Abby" and needed to cool down a little. The team piled into the sedan, Tony not rising to Ziva's "I'm riding shotgun!" remark, and headed for Norfolk. Keeping his face averted from the ever vigilant Gibbs, he smiled at the passing countryside. He'd taken in what Abbs was wearing – the tartan mini-skirt, over the knee socks and black blouse, but had also noticed that she wore a black ribbon tied in a bow around her neck. A ribbon that had previously laced the front of a very sexy satin basque. "Lucky Gibbs", though Tony "Christmas came early for him." Then he noticed Ziva smirking at him through the passenger mirror. Then he remembered her comment about buying the same item. He gave her his best "DiNozzo the Predator" smile.

The crime scene turned out to be a suburban house on a suburban street. A two bed bungalow set back from the road; pleasingly furnished and neutrally decorated, it was the same as hundred of other houses in and around Norfolk. Well, apart from the two cooling corpses in the sitting room. Ducky and Jimmy pulled in behind the sedan and after a quick word with Gibbs, headed indoors. Liver temperatures from both corpses showed they'd died approximately 2 hours ago. The house was owned by a Petty Officer Jason Willard, one of the deceased. The other dead sailor was Captain Gary Wayne, due to retire in March 2009. Both had been shot at close range with a Sig. Helpfully, the gun was found in the kitchen – blood and brain matter still splattered on it. Willard was single, Wayne was married. Gibbs dispatched Ziva and Tim to inform Mrs Wayne. Tony, watching Ziva leave, noticed that she seemed to be standing more erect than normal. She always had good posture, but today it was more pronounced and the swing of her hips was slightly more exaggerated too. He was trying to digest this information when she opened the passenger door, and gracefully stepped inside. As she bent down a pink ribbon was visible under her top … the same ribbon style that Abbs was wearing. Tony's breath caught in the back of his throat and he almost choked. Was she wearing that basque under her top and NCIS windbreaker?? Ziva caught his eye, winked and made a kissing sound. Tony dropped the camera.

Processing of the "dead house" as Tony called it would take a couple of hours. At least, that's all it should take. But a call from Ziva changed things. She and Tim got to the Wayne household and didn't get an answer at the front door. They went around to the back and made a gruesome discovery. Mrs Wayne was hanging from a beam in the garage and judging by her skin colour she'd been hanging there for a while. Gibbs left Tony to catch a lift back with Ducky and took the sedan to the second house. Ziva and Tim had found a note from Mrs Wayne in the kitchen. She confessed to killing her husband and PO Willard. Under the note was Wayne's diary, which explained the story. After 3 children and 22 years of marriage, Wayne had fallen in love with Willard and they planned to live together after Wayne's retirement. Mrs Wayne couldn't comprehend this and had killed them both, and then herself. In her note she asked her children's forgiveness and stated she wanted to be buried with her parents. There was silence from the NCIS team as each digested the note. This was one phone call nobody wanted to make, but Gibbs would do it when they got back to the office. Then he remembered Abby. He took out his cell and rang her. As she answered he couldn't help but hear the song in the background – Frank Sinatra singing It Came Upon A Midnight Clear – and his heart almost stopped. It was his favourite carol. For a few seconds he was silent; then he composed himself and said: "Hi Abbs. More bad news. Mrs Wayne's dead and looks like a suicide. I'll call Ducky back once he's dropped off the sailors. Sorry Baby, but it's going to be a long day."

"It's ok Gibbs; I got a call from Tony. Ducky should be here in 10 minutes, then I'll send him out to you. What a terrible thing to happen, and at this time of year too." Her voice faltered slightly, "Gibbs …."

"Yea"

"Thanks for today. I don't mean the NCIS bit obviously; I mean the personal part; the "just us". It was _so_ special."

Gibbs was silent as he digested this. Abby started to panic as he didn't respond.

"Gibbs … Gibbs …. _Jethro_!"

"Abbs, I've got someone to _celebrate_ Christmas with now. And, remember, we've still to finish dressing that tree" came the quiet reply. "Gotta go, baby". He closed the phone, slipped it into his pocket and went back to Ziva and Tim.

Abby beamed, bounced, hugged Bert and kissed Major Mass Spec then launched into a spirited, if slightly inaccurate, rendition of "All I Want For Christmas Is You".


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The next 16 hours were nothing but fraught nerves, shattered lives and exhaustion. Gibbs phoned the eldest Wayne, Catherine, and informed her of the deaths of both her parents. She lived in Norfolk and was at the NCIS office almost before Gibbs hung up. Gibbs and distraught women were not a good combination and, as soon as delicately possible, he passed her onto Ziva and Tim. They gently took her through the story of her Father's murder and her Mother's suicide and once she had regained her composure, took her through the procedure for reclaiming their bodies for burial. She toughed it out until it came to collecting the personal effects. As soon as Catherine saw the wedding rings, watches and other jewellery she collapsed in a heap. Ziva scooted her chair round beside her, drew the sobbing woman into her arms, and indicated to Tim that he should leave. He took the hint and fled back to the bullpen.

Gibbs had gone down to Abbs' lab. He needed her music, her pigtails and hell, even that damn hippo to make him feel human again. Walking through the door, Caf-Pow! in hand he heard her on the phone:

"Yes, I got it last Friday. I am _so_ pleased with it. It'll be perfect. No. No. That was all I wanted. Thanks so much for your help; I really appreciate it. Bye"

Gibbs placed the Caf-Pow down on a bench just as Abbs became aware of her "silver haired fox". She glanced behind her and hung up the phone. He opened his arms and she shot across the lab and straight into them. He kissed her, gently at first, then with mounting passion. Then he got a reign on things and cooled it down. Abby groaned softly when he broke the kiss and he murmured "Not here" into her ear. "Why not?" came the soft reply. Gibbs stepped back, still keeping his arms tightly around her and said quietly: "Don't want an audience Abbs. And Tony's on the prowl – you can bet he'll be down here hoping to catch us; and we're not providing him with a free peep show." "Oh, ok – but can I have one more kiss, a proper one, on account … don't think I can go for too many hours longer without one." Gibbs happily obliged. Then, extraordinarily, he flipped the hem of Abby's skirt up and grabbed her butt. She squealed and stepped back – cocking her head to the side and looking at him. "What _are_ you doing?" she asked.

"Just checking" came the reply.

"Checking what?"

"A theory"

"Gibbs – I'm not playing 20 questions!"

"Last time you wore that outfit I spent most of the day trying _not_ to think like DiNozzo. But, all I could think of was were you wearing panties or a thong under that skirt. Just got my answer!"

Abby silently blessed Madame Lou Lou's. She'd been buying lingerie there since it opened. It was beautiful but expensive – and, she mused, definitely worth it. "Ok," she said, "so you know I'm wearing a thong. I trust that information won't leave the room.?"

"Damn straight it won't"

"Good. And, by the way, you owe me a new one. Black silk is fine and Madame Lou Lou's know what size I wear. Just tell them it's for me!"

"Ok. Black silk? I like it – very much. But of course Abbs you know that when a man buys a woman lingerie, he expects to see her wear it?"

"Yes, I do. He wants to see her model it, very quickly followed by seeing her remove it." Play your cards right Gunny and you'll get a proper fashion show …and you won't have to wait till the Spring season rolls around either."

He digested this information as the smile got wider and wider.

"Now, go. I have work to do even if you don't!"

Gibbs turned round and Abbs leaned over and smacked _his _butt. "Stop teasing me Gibbs, or next time I won't be quite so gentle with you!" He stopped in his tracks, turned and walked back to her. "Just wait till I get you home" he growled "I'll put you across my knee …"

"Oh Gibbs, you say the nicest things to a girl!"

In the corridor outside Tony and Ducky looked at each other in open-mouthed amazement, then decided it might be a good idea if neither of them were there when Gibbs exited the lab. The ME and Senior Field Agent headed off at speed in opposite directions.

Gibbs stepped into the lift to go back to the bullpen and hit the emergency button. He thought for a few minutes. He knew Abby had bought him a special gift and he wanted to get her something special too. He remembered the box on the dressing table and speculated as to what it could be. Then, an idea hit him, he'd get her something so personal, so beautiful, so Abby …. He checked his trouser pocket and pulled out his wallet. Inside was the usual mixture of cash and receipts and his credit cards. He smiled. First stop wasn't the bullpen – it was the Director's Office. He had a favour to ask of Cynthia.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

He caught Cynthia just as she exited Director Vance's office.

"Cynthia. I wonder if I could ask a favour. I need to buy a gift, a very _special_ gift, for a _very special_ friend and I need some help. Would you mind?"

"Oh" though Cynthia, "so it's true! Gibbs and Abby Scuito are an item – an odd combination, but it'll work. She's crazy and he's uptight. They're a perfect match". Aloud she said "What can I help you with? What sort of gift are you looking for? Is it for a male or female?"

"Female. And I thought something in the jewellery line; silver's her favourite. I have an idea what I'd like but I don't know where to get it. If I describe it could you maybe have a look online for me?"

Gibbs described to Cynthia what he'd like. She took notes, made a couple of suggestions and relieved him of his credit card. "If I'm right" thought Cynthia, "I can sort this in 15 minutes or less". Director Vance was in a "disturb me on pain of death" meeting with the CIA, so Cynthia felt safe enough proceeding now.

Tony had emailed the entire building on the 'budding' relationship between a 'certain really senior NCIS Field Agent and a member of the scientific community'. Nobody was in any doubt as to whom he was referring and when Gibbs came into the bullpen every person suddenly found something of frantic importance to attend to. Well, everyone except Tony who sat at his desk grinning like a Cheshire Cat. Ziva decided to make a visit to Abby's lab and Tim took the opportunity to "sort the computer in Autopsy". The other teams scattered about the open plan office went on coffee runs, to the supply cabinet – anywhere they could be out of the sensitive earshot of the 'really senior NCIS Field Agent' – so they could discuss the pros and cons of this relationship in peace.

Ziva stepped quietly into the lab and watched fascinated as Abby actually _danced_ to a Christmas carol. The music was way too slow for dancing, but she somehow managed to double beat "Hark the Herald Angels Sing" and bop along. Suddenly Abbs stopped and turned slowly. She looked a bit shame-faced at being caught out; but Ziva laughed out loud and Abby joined in.

"I came for a bit of advice Abby"

"Advice on what?"

"Boy/Girl stuff. But first, I need to make sure that Tony's not eavesdropping again. He was down here a few minutes ago and when he came back to the bullpen he looked like the canary that swallowed the cream".

"Ziva it's either the cat that got the canary _or_ the cat that swallowed the cream. And what do you mean he was down here a few minutes ago, he wasn't in here and I ….." Reality dawned on Abbs and she hissed "stay there" to Ziva and headed for her office. Picking up the phone she punched Gibbs' number and then opened her email Inbox while waiting for Gibbs to answer.

"Yea, Gibbs"

"Tony was down here a few minutes ago. He didn't come into the lab. He must have been outside Gibbs and he heard; that no-good … oh my God! Gibbs have you read your emails??"

"Nope, been upstairs."

"Do it now. And, don't get too mad." She hung up and went back into the main lab where a thoroughly confused Ziva still stood.

"What has Tony said about Gibbs and me Ziva? Please, please be honest."

"You've seen the email? Well, when we turned up to your apartment it was obvious that we'd interrupted something … personal. Then when we got called back Tony noticed you're wearing a black ribbon around your neck, the same one that the basque laces with. He's put two and two together and made pi-r squared out of it."

Abbs put her hand up to her neck and remembered Jethro's words "That's all I want you to wear" and blushed deeply. Oh no! Now the whole office would know, Gibbs' rule 12 was history, it would be embarrassment all round and Director Vance would fire them!

Ziva interrupted Abby's rampaging thoughts. "We're happy for you both Abby, truly we are. I couldn't be more delighted. I know you've had feelings for him for a long time, and it's nice that at last he can be open and honest about a relationship. Remember Colonel Mann? I couldn't understand what he saw in her. She seemed the complete antithesis of what he needed and he's much better off and will be happier with you. You understand his need for quiet and solitude at times; you don't get testy or bitchy when he can't be at your side 24/7; you're not a clinging vine. And he likes that. Hollis was too brutal, too pushy. And we all know how far that got her."

Abby was genuinely thunderstruck. She'd mostly viewed Ziva as "Kate's replacement" and nothing more – now here she was giving her blessing to a relationship most people would find weird and she realised with dawning clarity that "Kate's replacement" was now "my friend". Abbs hugged Ziva, hard.

"Ok, what was the advice you were looking for?"

"The Madame Lou Lou basque. Tony loved yours; actually he got quite, em, enthusiastic about it in the car. So enthusiastic in fact that I nearly kicked him out. But, I was thinking. You know how Ducky's invited us all for Christmas Dinner?" Abby nodded. "Would wearing the basque as an outer garment be appropriate? If so, should I wear it with trousers or a skirt? What do you think?"

Abbs thought for a few minutes and whispered into Ziva's ear. The brunette's eyes got wider and wider as she digested her friend's recommendation.

"That's a brilliant idea! I think it'll be great! And, we know of two people who will appreciate our efforts. Providing, of course, one of them hasn't killed the other by then".

Abbs smiled, bounced, kissed Major Mass Spec and hugged Bert, who loudly farted.

Upstairs, things were not going so well. Gibbs had opened the "All Staff" email, read the first line and stood up from his chair. Tony was still grinning, but it was rapidly slipping off his face. Gibbs moved out from behind the desk towards Tony, who yelled "More coffee, Boss? I'll get it. Back in 10" and, grabbing his jacket, disappeared towards the staircase. Much as Gibbs didn't like his personal life being the subject of office gossip, he understood it. He and Abbs had been less than cautious in the Lab and it could have been Director Vance who overheard them. He smirked as he remembered Tony's fast exit.

He sat back down at the desk and the computer pinged to let him know an email had arrived. This one came from Cynthia and the photo attachment almost exactly matched the description of what he wanted. She'd also included the price and delivery charge information and Gibbs pinged an "Ok, buy it" email back. Then he took a sheet of plain paper, signed a name on it, and sent it upstairs to the Director's office by internal mail. If all went to plan he'd take delivery on 23rd December. But this gift wouldn't be going under Abbs' tree – it would stay in his pocket till Christmas morning and _she_ would receive it then along with a key to his house and his heart.

However, there was still the question of dressing the tree. Gibbs looked at the clock and saw it was well after midnight now, and the tired team really should go home. Ziva and Tim arrived back; Tim looking faintly queasy after disturbing Ducky and Jimmy in Autopsy to repair a computer that didn't need repaired. Ziva sat at her desk and hummed quietly. Gibbs looked at her – that song, that _carol_ was undoubtedly Hark the Herald Angels Sing – but he didn't recall it ever being sung at _that_ speed.

"Leave folks. It's time to go home."

"Where's Tony?"

"Coffee run" replied Gibbs. "I'll speak to him about the email in the morning. He really should learn not to send these things to _everyone_. I'm pretty sure the Director won't be interested (he hoped!), and I'm going down to see if Abby's ok."

"I spoke to her. She's a bit upset, but will be fine" said Ziva.

"Right" said Gibbs, I'm off to the Lab and I'll see you all at 0800. If anybody sees Tony, tell him I'll see him at 0730. 'Night all."

Tim sent Tony a text: "Gibbs gone. He'll c u 2morrow at 7.30 – we are in at 8. Good luck!"

Tony, sitting in the coffee shop, read the message with a mixture of relief and trepidation.

Abbs drove home (as per the agreement). She and Gibbs climbed the three flights hand-in-hand and he opened the door with her key. He closed it behind him and pushed her against it. "Now, about the Scuito rules for tree dressing. Does that come after my 3 course dinner, or before it?" Abbs' eyes shone "Any way you please Jethro." Quickly, he stripped off her coat and gloves, threw his own jacket on top of the pile and pulled her to him. With one arm he held her tightly around the waist as he kissed her deeply. His other hand massaged her breasts then slipped to her waist then down over her hips. It briefly stopped at the hem of her skirt before it slipped under and rested on her thigh. Abby broke the kiss to moan aloud – every nerve she possessed was firing, her skin was hot, her breath ragged and her panties very moist. One second later his fingers found their way to her wet labia and she almost buckled at the knees. "Want this?" he growled. Her eyes flickered open and she barely nodded. "Good." Then two fingers slipped inside her, his thumb gently massaged her clit and she lost her mind to the heat and desire that overtook her. Colours danced behind her eyes and all she could do was moan and hang on – hang on until mind-blowing rhythm of his fingers inside her and his thumb rubbing her clit overtook every sense she possessed; until she finally came. Her nails dug into his shoulders; her head was thrown back and one leg was locked around his waist. A feral growl was ripped from her throat as she lost herself in the orgasm. Gibbs kept his eyes glued to her face, watching, enjoying, _and feeling_ the sensation. Slowly she came back down to earth – her head dropped onto his shoulder, her leg unwound from his waist and she leaned against him breathing hard into his ear. He loved the sound of her post-orgasm relaxation. Loved the feeling of her complete surrender.

Her head raised and she smiled a sexy, sleepy smile. "Good one, baby?" he asked.

"Yes" she whispered, not capable of much more speech.

He knelt down and removed her shoes, slid his hands up her legs to the top of her socks and peeled them off, continued up and removed the soaking thong, then standing, unzipped the mini skirt and dropped it on the floor. He then unbuttoned the black blouse and with one hand he reached behind her and unsnapped her bra. He fingered the satin ribbon about her neck.

Then he walked across to the box of decorations and bending down, carefully counted out 24 and laid them on the table.

"Now, it's my turn". He picked up a naked Abbs and carried her through to bed.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

He deposited her on top of the covers and she watched as he undressed. Normally, former Gunnery Sergeant L J Gibbs hung up his clothes – he was by nature a neat and meticulous man. But egged on by the sight of a post-sex, flushed and naked Abby, he threw caution and clothes to the wind. Shirt, T-shirt, shoes, socks were flung from his body with abandon and Abby smiled at the show. Then she stopped him. Gibbs was standing in front of her still in trousers and boxers and she had an idea. Sliding forward to the end of the bed, she placed a foot at each side of his, and unbuckled his belt. Gibbs inhaled deeply as her warm fingers grazed his rapidly growing erection. Slowly she pulled the belt out of the loops and discarded it on the floor. Then she undid the button at his waistband. Just when Gibbs thought she'd reach for his zipper, she didn't; at least not immediately. Instead, she trailed her fingers back and forward across the growing mound and reached round and grabbed his butt. Leaning slightly forward, she grasped his zip with her teeth and moved her head down. Jethro almost lost it then and there. This was too damn much! He tried to move her head away, but she ducked out from under his hand and laughed gently up at him. Releasing his butt she slid his trousers down over his hips and he stepped out of them. She flung them on top of the growing pile of clothes at the side of the room. Again, she turned back to him and took his hands – then slowly, gently nuzzled his erection until her tongue found a way past the fabric of his boxers and she licked him. By now, he was growling aloud and in one quick movement she released his hands, pulled down his boxers and slid back up the bed. He kicked the boxers off his ankles and followed her. He lay on top of her, and she could feel his hardness against her thigh. Jethro was close to the end, and stretching down she took his cock in one hand and gently squeezed just under the tip. He gasped and moaned aloud as his erection deflated a little.

"Oh Baby, I _want_ you."

"I know, but we've both got too over excited so I'll pull back and cool you down. Then we can build up again. Trust me, you'll really love this."

She gently rolled him on his back and kissed him on the mouth. Then she kissed his jaw line, throat, and down his chest. She kept going down his stomach until she reached his cock; he was growing again and she took him in her mouth. She licked and nuzzled and teased him and when he thought he couldn't hold on any longer, she stopped and moved to his thighs. She slid a finger under his balls and gently stroked all the way to his butt and back again.

"Abbs, oh _please_! Oh God!. I'm …"

Taking pity on him Abbs bent her head and took him in her mouth again. But she still kept that stroking going. She could feel his muscles tighten, and hear him groaning her name aloud, begging her to stop, but yet not stop. He couldn't fight the oncoming orgasm and she wanted him to explode, shatter and disintegrate. She kept her tongue and finger moving but watched him, and tried not to smile too hard. Jethro's orgasm hit and he fell off the edge of the world.

After a few minutes or so Abbs climbed off the bed and walked into the bathroom. She rinsed her mouth, grabbed a towel and came back. Gibbs was still flat on his back staring at the ceiling, a kind of "what the hell just happened?" expression on his face. Starting at his chest she carefully dried him off all the way down to his toes. Then the towel joined the heap of clothes and she lay down beside him.

"_What_ was that?" he asked.

"My version of what you did to me! So, it's not a carbon copy, but I enjoy improvising, especially with you."

He held her closer and nuzzled her hair. Then out of sheer devilment, he ran his thumb from the base of her skull down past her waist. She jumped in his arms and squealed. He laughed aloud at her being so ticklish and she tried to swat him. But he held her hands above her head and kissed her deeply. She slipped her hands out of his and wrapped them around his neck, and one leg encircled his waist. They necked for a few minutes until he broke the bond. Taking her face in his hands he said softly:

"Abby Scuito, I'm in love with you."

Abbs' eyes sparkled and she smiled. "Oh, I love you too my silver-haired fox!"

Then she started counting "3, 6, 9, 12"

"Abbs, what are you doing?"

"Em, trying to figure out how many decorations _I_ have to add to the tree. You put on 24 and I need … 2 shoes, 2 socks, boxers, t-shirt, trousers, shirt. Won't count the belt – so that's, hey, it makes 24!" Looks like the tree's done!

"Ok, if the tree's finished; when do I get my appetiser, entrée and desert?"

"Gibbs, _again_??" "I'm going to start calling _you_ Sex Machine!"

"We're not having sex Abbs, we're making love. And that's different."

"How so?" she smirked.

"Get your beautiful butt over here and I'll demonstrate".

She did – and so did he. The appetiser was delicious and the entrée just what he'd ordered. They both fell asleep before desert.

Neither bothered to set the alarm, and happily entwined, they slept until Gibbs' cell phone rang.

"Morning Boss" said Tim. "Everything ok?"

"Yea, McGee. Why are you calling?"

"It's 8.45 Boss and Tony's been here since 7.30"

"Aw crap! On my way".

He hung up and swatted Abby's butt. "Come on Sleepy Head – shower time"

Abby rolled over, sat up and clapped her hands. "Ooh goody!"

He cocked an eye at her. "Alone, Lab Bat. Alone."

She pouted and got out of bed and grumbled as she went to the bathroom. Gibbs grinned and set about looking for the discarded clothes.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Gibbs arrived in the bullpen and snapped "DiNozzo! With me!" and headed to the conference room. Ziva and Tim looked at each other, then dropped their heads and got on with the paperwork they were doing. DiNozzo stood and followed his Boss into Conference 1 – wondering how in hell's name he was going to get out of this with his butt and career still in one piece.

Gibbs turned furious eyes on the younger officer and stepped into his personal space. "Sit" he growled. Tony dropped into the nearest chair and resisted the urge to start babbling apologies. Gibbs sat opposite him. He stared at DiNozzo, breathed deeply and started.

"_Listen carefully, because I am only going to tell you this once. MY private life is private AND mine. That does not give YOU leave to discuss it with anyone INSIDE or OUTSIDE of this building. You've pissed me off and upset Abby. Vance is gunning for YOU because you were immature, stupid and naive. You seem to have the mistaken belief that charm will get you anything, at any time and from anyone. YOU ARE MISTAKEN! I am sick to the teeth of your behaviour; you're constantly comparing women, openly ogling them and remarking on everything from the state of their wardrobe to their bedroom abilities. THIS IS STOPPING NOW! If you EVER remark in a disparaging way about ANY female, I will smoke your ass out of this building so fast it'll leave a fire trail in its wake. I only hope none of your "conquests" ever hears how you describe them. And I certainly hope no female in your family is subjected to this kind of running commentary either. Now, get the hell out of here, get back to work and don't let me hear you utter anything other than "Yes Boss!" today."_

Tony was bright red with embarrassment, and worried as well. Gibbs' expression spoke volumes and it was screaming loudly of arctic temperatures, polar bears and eviscerated seals on the ice. He got up, looked at his irate leader and whispered "I'm really sorry Boss" before quietly leaving the room. He stood in the hallway trying to get his emotions under control. It was the closest he'd felt to tears since he was a child. Gibbs was one person whose respect he craved and he'd torpedoed it. Slowly he made his way back to the bullpen and sat at his desk. Tim and Ziva stared across but Tony didn't look in their direction. They noted his silence, his red cheeks and his subdued demeanour, and left him to his thoughts.

The days towards Christmas passed slowly for both Abby and Gibbs. Gibbs was especially aggrieved; he'd been involved in a few murder cases during the spring and summer and now had to spend time as a witness. He hated this; waiting around while lawyers wheeled and dealed for less time for their guilty clients. But he bore with it; it was a necessary part of the job. Abby was called for one case – she was in and out in 30 minutes, managing to sneak a quick kiss with Gibbs before grabbing a ride back to NCIS. He watched her pigtails bob as she headed off downstairs, the high heels she was getting accustomed to clicking gently against the steps. At the foot of the stairwell she looked up and signed "You're so hot!" to him. He signed back "come here and find out how much". Abbs laughed aloud and then still giggling followed the sheriff out to the car.

23rd December was freezing cold, bright and crisp. The weather forecast said snow later and Abbs decided that heavy boots and trousers were wardrobe du jour. Gibbs had been in a particularly grouchy mood the day before; so she decided that staying alone at her apartment would not only give him a bit of space but would allow him to miss her – just a little. She rose from her bed, showered, did her hair and makeup and dressed. As she walked into the living room she grinned at the Christmas tree. It took them one night to fully decorate it; and another 4 nights to get it into place as they kept "forgetting" to move it; getting so caught up in each other as soon as they were through the door. They still drove their individual cars to work but most nights it was his truck at her apartment after the working day ended.

But, tonight he'd be back. Back in her life, arms and bed and she beamed and bounced at the prospect. After a quick coffee and piece of toast, she tidied up the dishes, scooted round the sitting room neatening magazines and CDs, made the bed and straightened the bathroom. She grabbed her keys and bag and headed off down to the car park humming Jingle Bell Rock under her breath.

As soon as she put the key into the car's ignition the radio came on. When Gibbs was driving the radio remained off – he still wasn't used to Plastic Death or Brain Matter yet – but last night she needed the noise (as well as the open window) to keep her awake. She sang along and bopped in time to the music as she drove to work. Abbs was half-way across the junction nearest to the Navy Yard when the 4x4 lost traction, shot through the lights and hit her broadside. The Beetle flipped onto its side, skidded along the road and the world turned black.

The call came through to DiNozzo's desk.

"Agent DiNozzo"

"Main Gate. There's been an accident. A 4x4 has hit a black Beetle, flipped it over. Driver of the Beetle's an Abby Scuito. A Forensics Tech with you? Ambulance is on its way. Other driver's unhurt. Metro's on scene. They'll take her to Bethesda."

DiNozzo was out of his chair when he heard the words "black Beetle". Gibbs looked up and saw the word "Abby" being mouthed at him and reached for his gun and badge. DiNozzo shook his head and mouthed "car accident". Gibbs' heart constricted inside his chest and he thought he'd throw up on the spot. He'd lost Shannon and Kelly in a car smash; he couldn't, _couldn't_ lose Abbs, he'd only found her. He was pale and he knew his hands were shaking so he stuffed them into his jacket pockets as he waited for DiNozzo to finish the call. He moved quickly to the front of his desk, Tim and Ziva behind him. DiNozzo replaced the receiver.

"A 4x4 hit Abbs broadside a half block from here. Metro found her ID and called the gate. She's going to Bethesda. I'll get the Sedan." Gibbs nodded and didn't say a word. Ziva turned back to her desk, picked up the phone and punch the numbers for Autopsy. "Ducky" she said "there has been an accident. It's Abby. Don't know the injuries but she's on her way to Bethesda."

Tony drove. He moved faster than usual and once or twice he glanced sideways at the silent Gibbs sitting in the passenger seat. His face remained impassive but his eyes were flinty. He was screaming inside; he was helpless, so damned helpless. Why hadn't he stayed last night? He should have driven and they'd have taken his car. This wouldn't have happened. But would it? A hundred scenarios played themselves out inside his head – none of them had a happy ending. "Tony, faster."

They arrived at the hospital and Gibbs had his seatbelt off and the door open before the car completely stopped. He barrelled through the Emergency Room doors, grabbed the first person in medical uniform and said "Abby Scuito. Where is she?" Quite unwittingly he'd found the admissions nurse. An older woman with too many years of dealing with upset relatives she looked Gibbs straight in the face and said "X-Ray – and no, you are NOT going there. Sit in the waiting area down to the left and as soon as they've finished and know what's happening I'll come for you." He was about to protest, scream that he had to see her, when he looked into sympathetic grey eyes and felt a hand lightly touch his. Nurse Barker, so the name badge indicated, said: "She was conscious and coherent when they brought her in. That's a good thing. Sometimes RTA victims aren't either."

Gibbs nodded and said a croaked "thank you" and with leaden feet dragged himself to the waiting area; Tim and Ziva were behind him. Tony stood by the desk and waited for Ducky's arrival – his Morgan had pulled into the car park a scant few minutes behind them. Tony filled in Ducky on what he knew and decided to get coffee. Hospital coffee was always unspeakably horrible but it would fill in some time until someone, somewhere, came and said something.

The minutes ticked slowly by until an hour had elapsed. Nurse Barker walked by the waiting area a couple of times and saw the NCIS team sitting there. She thought the grey haired man looked the worst. Years of experience taught her that behind that granite demeanour he was boiling with hurt, fear and anger. She'd seem too many like them over the years. Retirement was around the corner for her and handing bad news to distraught relatives and friends is something she _wouldn't_ miss.

A Metro cop arrived. "Agent DiNozzo?"

"Yea, that's me"

"About Miss Scuito?"

The whole team rose as one and crowded round the policeman who took an involuntary step backwards.

"What about Abby" said Gibbs, trying to speak as normally as he could?

"Driver of the 4x4 was 2 times over the drink limit. We found a pipe and some cocaine in the car too. He's totally unhurt. We have him down at Metro …"

"Mr Gibbs?" Gibbs turned round as Nurse Barker called his name. "Miss Scuito's awake and asking for you. Second cubicle on the right" she nodded down the corridor and smiled at him.

Gibbs took off like an Olympic athlete in the 100m final.

Pulling back the curtain he saw his girl (for, by now, she definitely was **his**) lying in bed, her left arm in a sling and the side of her face a mass of tiny cuts and developing bruises. A quick scan of the bed revealed no other apparent injuries and he sat down.

Abbs turned her head slowly and a tear ran down her cheek. Instantly he was at her side, grabbing Kleenex from the nightstand and gently wiping away the tears.

"I was so damn frightened Gibbs. I thought they'd take me to the NCIS morgue. And I didn't want that, I didn't want Ducky to see …."

"Didn't want Ducky to see what, baby?"

"That my bra doesn't match the colour of my panties!" she wailed. Gibbs burst out laughing and hugged her as best he could. "Even in the throes of pain, you still manage to crack a joke" he said.

She snuffled something about "men not understanding" into his shoulder, then drew back.

"Gibbs, I have a broken arm and cuts and bruises. That's it. They want to keep me in but I want to go home. I don't want to stay here for Christmas and miss Ducky's turkey dinner. I want to be back with you and you can feed me tomato soup, rub my back and make a fuss of me cause I'm hurt!" She peered up at him through tear-starred lashes. And Gibbs did the only two things he could – he kissed her gently and promptly turned to mush.

"Ziva, come in and help Abbs dress, would you?"

All the team piled in first to say hello to their wounded colleague and after 2 minutes Gibbs brusquely ordered them out so Abbs could change. Tony was dispatched on a legitimate charm offensive – sweet-talk Nurse Barker into letting Abbs go, and getting hold of something she could wear as her blouse had been cut off in the ER. Nurse Barker followed by a Dr Mackenzie was not in a mood to be argued with – Abby would stay overnight, until Ducky intervened. On hearing that Ducky would _personally_ oversee Abby's meds and ensure she rested, they reluctantly relented. Tony handed Ziva a hospital gown, which Abby changed into. The team was ready to leave.

The Metro cop was still waiting. Gibbs walked quickly back down the hall and spoke in a soft, yet definitely dangerous voice:

"Twice over the drink drive limit at _that_ time of the morning. Either he's planning a bender, is on a bender or has a death wish. Whatever it is, I want to see him; I _need_ to see him, and quickly."

"No you don't" Abby's voice cut through the air. "If you want to _see_ him that means you want to _see him_ with a loaded Sig in one hand and a baseball bat in the other. And that, Leroy Jethro Gibbs is NOT going to happen. If you want 'us' to stay together you'd better get your butt in gear, get me to the car, take me home and do something about that tomato soup. Otherwise, Christmas is going to be wall-to-wall headaches from me … get my drift?"

Gibbs, trying to get his head round Abbs ordering him, stared at her. She'd yelled at him in the past; had ignored him when she thought he'd forgotten his birthday; but never, ever had she spoken like that! He straightened his back, snapped a salute, and replied: "Yes Ma'am" in his best Marine voice. Abbs dissolved into a fit of the giggles; the cop looked like he was going to faint, Tim, Ziva and Ducky stood open-mouthed and Tony beamed … he was busy composing the email in his head when Gibbs slapped him. "Don't think about it DiNozzo. Remember the conversation about your ass? Repeat this and it won't just be your ass that's ablaze. That new car of yours will be too."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 15

Christmas Eve

Gibbs decided to take the day off. The rest of the team would be in; he was a phone call away if needed; and he could always do paperwork. Well, that's what normally would happen, but almost as soon as she was awake Abby commandeered the phone and spoke to Ziva for an hour. Then she shooed him out of the apartment while she 'organised'. While concerned about her, Gibbs noted that she could move more easily than yesterday and wasn't suffering any of the symptoms of concussion. So, he allowed himself to be 'persuaded' to leave. As he walked out of the building towards the coffee shop, he saw Ziva's car arrive in the car park. He was just about to yell at her, when Abby stuck her head out of the bedroom window and shouted "Coast's clear Ziva!" Ziva, laden down with bags, moved as quickly as she could across the car park and headed upstairs.

Gibbs looked completely confused and wondered what the hell was going on. He was still wondering the same thing when his second coffee arrived.

Ziva and Abby were sorting out their Christmas Day wardrobe. With Abby's broken arm what had previously been planned might not be a possibility; so they prudently decided on a dry run. Although it was time consuming to dress, she managed to get into the planned outfit with a bit of help from Ziva and stepped back to look in the mirror. Two pairs of eyes, one green, one brown, looked back at the two reflections. Ziva had brought her stuff too – it would be locked in Abby's wardrobe – and she'd come by to change before they went to Ducky's. Both women grinned at their respective reflections and Ziva said: "Poor Tony. He doesn't know what's going to hit him! I almost feel sorry for the baby!"

"Don't" replied Abby "He'll be feeling something, but it certainly won't be sorry!"

They collapsed in giggles at the thought of their co-workers faces when they saw these outfits. This was going to be serious fun!

"Is Tim bringing a Lisa?" asked Abby. "He hasn't said anything and I forgot to ask yesterday."

"Yes" replied Ziva. "And she's in on our plan too!"

"Oh Ziva, please tell me Mrs Mallard's not joining in as well!" The thought of the 97 year old lady joining the planned high-jinks was too much and again peals of laughter rang out.

"Ok" said Abby. "You come by around 4.30 tomorrow afternoon. Gibbs will be changed by then and we can kick the guys into the sitting room while we dress. We both come out wearing outdoor coats so nothing shows! Tony drives the NCIS sedan. And we spring the surprise at Ducky's. Clear?"

"Yes, I am good with the plan".

"Great. Now let's get these clothes off"

"Ah Abby, you've just uttered Tony's favourite phrase!"

After 2 hours in the coffee shop Gibbs came back to the apartment. Ziva's car had gone. He walked upstairs and opened the door with the spare key. Abby was sitting on the sofa watching an old movie, but flung her good arm wide to welcome him home.

"You two have fun? Do I get to ask what you're up to?"

"Yes, we did and No, you can't" came the response. "You'll have to wait till tomorrow to find out".

He sat down beside her and she rested her head on his chest, soothed by the steady bump, bump, bump of his heart.

"Gibbs"

"Yea"

"I want to go to Midnight Mass. Want to come with me?"

Jethro, who'd last attended a midnight service when Shannon was alive, kissed her hair. "Sure Baby, I'd love to come. Can we walk to the church, or should I drive?"

"Walking's fine. It's only two blocks. And I have you to hold on to."

"Always Baby, always".

They arrived at church at 11.50. Gibbs was astonished to find Ziva, Tony, Lisa, Tim, and Jimmy there as well. Ducky was staying home to 'fix' the turkey and look after Mrs Mallard. They all filed into the church and waited for the service to begin. Ziva had been in other churches before, she'd attended non-Jewish weddings and funerals, but St Mary, Star of The Sea, was old and immensely beautiful. She looked around at the stained glass windows and the rapidly filling pews. She saw the greetings exchanged between friends and the camaraderie and her heart lifted. Then the service began.

By 12.30 the final blessing had been given and the congregation filed out. During the service the snow started to fall and when they stepped outside it was into a winter wonderland. Trees were wrapped in blankets of white; cars were nothing more than outlines; the sky was dark navy pierced with shards of diamonds and the entire town basked in a quiet serenity. For a few seconds the people took in the sight, the silence, and the peace before they broke the spell and headed for cars, calling back Christmas wishes to friends. Gibbs slipped his arm around Abby's waist and gently led her down the stairs of the church. The others followed behind. Tim offered to drive them home, but both declined, saying they'd see everyone later that day. Ziva winked at Abby, who grinned back – then she hooked her arm through Tony's and headed towards his car. Gibbs and Abby remained behind enjoying the silence. Then they turned and walked home, their footsteps crunching as they moved.

As soon as they got in the apartment, Abby headed straight for the bedroom and Gibbs' gift. She came out with the small package in her hand, the one that Gibbs had spotted days before on her dressing table. She smiled up at him and handed him it. Gibbs bent down and retrieved a wrapped gift from under the tree, switching the tree lights on as he did so.

Both stared silently at the packages, a little unsure of what to say. Abby broke the moment.

"I was surfing a website and I saw this. The minute I did, I knew I had to have it – had to give it to you. There's a longer story behind it, but I'll tell you it later, after you've opened it."

He slipped the ribbon off and undid the paper. Inside was a box of red leather which was quite worn and old. He undid the catch at the front and opened it. Inside, nestling on a bed of rubbed dark green velvet was a fox made of solid silver. He was about four inches high, with real sapphire eyes. He was seated, but wearing a deerstalker hat and using a magnifying glass to look out at the world. Gibbs gently lifted the antique out of its case and held it. It actually felt warm and he turned it slowly in his hands, admiring the skill and craftsmanship that was needed to make such a lovely object.

"Oh Abbs! It's beautiful."

"A silver fox for _my_ silver fox" was her simple response.

He held her close, and kissed her hair, her eyes, her nose, mouth – everywhere he could reach without having to let her go. Then he nodded at the package in her hands.

She sat down on the sofa, with him beside her. The Christmas paper was a lurid design of dancing Santas and it made her smile. "God alone knows where he got the paper from", she thought. But her breath caught in her throat when she tore it off to reveal the box underneath. She immediately recognised the Tiffany's colour scheme and she paled slightly. "Oh my God, it's from Tiffany's!"

With slightly shaking hands she undid the catch at the front and opened it. Inside, nestling on a bed of dark blue velvet was a thin platinum chain about 18 inches long. At the end of the chain was a pendant, in the shape of a bat. In the shape of a bat, WITH PIGTAILS?!! What the……?? Abby stared at Gibbs and he smiled back and nodded. She put the box down and went into the bedroom, snapping on the light as she went. It was there, where she'd left it. How had he managed to……??? The cartoon that Kate drew – the one of Abby as a bat – the one she loved and held onto after her friend died, was framed in black-stained oak and on the wall beside the bathroom door, where it had been since after Kate's death.

Abbs came back to the sitting room, sat down, and picked up the box. She noticed something else. Engraved on the front of the necklace was the name "Abby" in Gibbs' handwriting. She turned it over. On the reverse was written "LJG to AS, 12/25/08, Semper Fi". "Always Faithful" she whispered. "I always will be." He smiled into those green pools and gently raised her up on her feet, so they both stood under the Mistletoe hanging from the light.

"Merry Christmas Jethro"

"Merry Christmas Abby".

The following kiss was soft, sweet and very, very, long.


	15. Chapter 15

**Christmas Day**

Gibbs woke up to the feeling of something heavy lying on his ribs. Looking down, he saw the plaster-encased arm of Abby. He turned completely to face her; staring into the closed eyes and watching her even breathing. This, he thought, is how Christmas Morning should be; peaceful, love-filled and serene.

Sleepy eyes slowly opened and green gazed into blue.

"Morning Jethro."

"Morning Baby."

"I just need to close my eyes for 5 more minutes and I'll be ….." The rest of the sentence was lost as Abby's eyes clanged shut again.

Gibbs smiled, kissed the tip of her nose, and slipped out of bed. He grabbed his boxers and T-Shirt from the floor and put them on. That was the problem about staying here – almost all of his clothes were at _his_ place; along with his coffee-maker that was set just so, and the half-finished boat in the basement. He missed working on the boat; Christmas or not, he'd have headed down there for a bit while Abby slept on. All there was in _her_ apartment was a temperamental coffee percolator, some weird CDs and a bookcase full of classic non-fiction. Gibbs pondered the selection of books; there was nothing he wanted to read, but he thought the bookcase was nice …. True to form, Abby surfaced an hour later. She wandered into the sitting room and blinked owl-eyed at Gibbs who was standing in the kitchen, frying pan in one hand, spatula in the other.

Christmas breakfast of eggs, bacon, toast and coffee was consumed among kisses and hugs. There were other small, silly gifts to open and one package for Abby, wrapped in the dancing Santa paper that definitely hadn't been under the tree last night. She left it to last – opening the Toxic Dump CD, Ginger and Vanilla shower gel, and tub of body glitter first. (Gibbs had finally discovered the joys of online shopping – at least that's what he told Abby. Cynthia, however, would probably tell a different tale!) At last, she got to the dancing Santas. This time, she carefully opened the wrapping, and her jaw fell open. Inside was a set of Madame Lou Lou underwear; a red silk thong and red plunge-front bra the clasped at the front. And, it was the right size!! "There's another little gift, but we have to play Hot N Cold" said Jethro. Standing up, he gently moved her chair backwards and led her to the middle of the room. "You've known the rules of this game since you were a kid. Right now, you're neither hot nor cold. So, start looking!"

Abby moved left and heard "cold" so switched to the right. She went past the tree to the front door and heard "getting cold again" so doubled back. Heading towards the table brought a "nope, cooling down" response. She stood for a second – if the front door was cold and the left side of the sitting room was cold, that meant that "right behind" was warm. She turned, and faced the tree. "Hot" came the shout from the kitchen; and Jethro stopped washing the dishes to watch Abby search the tree. Inside, tucked amongst the branches, was a small cracker about 3 inches long. She brought it out and raised an eyebrow at Jethro. He nodded. "Want me to help pull it?" he smirked. They pulled on the count of 3 and it snapped. Inside, there was a paper hat, corny joke, a plastic tooter and a black silk thong. "Replaces the one I, em, destroyed" was his rather sheepish explanation. "Madame Lou Lou is going to _love_ you!" was Abby's response. "And, I really need it for tonight ……." Suddenly aware of what she said, she twirled the tiny piece of fabric on her fingers, looked down and whistled a Christmas carol. Gibbs, intrigued, pressed her. "Why black, why tonight? What are you wearing anyway – and what's Ziva got to do with it?"

"Ziva's coming over at 4.30 and helping me to dress. What I'm wearing is a surprise (and, she thought, one that you are going to love!) so you have to stay out here with Tony while I change. You'll also have to change before I do – so no peeking when I'm in the bedroom!" He smiled, wrapped his hands around her waist and said: "Don't suppose there stockings and a garter belt that goes with that thong, is there?" She smiled into his eyes, and said nothing.

Later on, they went back to Gibbs' house to get his suit. He'd been a bit quiet on the journey over. He'd been mulling something over for a couple of days and had, finally, plucked up enough courage to speak to Abby. As soon as they got through his front door, he pulled her towards him and held her tight. "I have something to ask you and I want you to consider it carefully before you answer. Will you do that?" She looked into his eyes and nodded slowly. "Will you move in with me? I love you Abby and I don't want to be a day without you. But staying at your place is driving me nuts. I mean the apartment's fine ……" He never finished the sentence. She was smiling broadly and nodding enthusiastically.

"I was hoping you'd ask."

"Why"

"Oh, last week I gave the building manager notice I'd be leaving!" was the response. Gibbs stared at her. "We've only been a _couple_ just over a week Abbs. How did you know I'd ask?"

"Oh, Jethro, Jethro, you lovely man! Don't you know that a man chases a girl until _she_ catches _him_? I knew you'd ask me and, besides, I know you miss working on the boat at night. And then there was the clincher."

"What's that?"

"Your bed's much bigger than mine. You also have two bathrooms to my one. Your coffee percolator makes _your_ coffee just how _you_ like it. And you have a garden."

"When do you have to leave your place?"

"Any time. Theoretically I still have the apartment for a month, but I don't think he'll mind if I go earlier."

"Want to move in before New Year?"

"I'd love to move in before we go to Ducky's but we'd never get Tony and Tim to help!" was the response. "So, 31st December will be fine. Then I'll get to wake up with you every day, go into the basement every night and help sand the boat (Gibbs' raised eyebrows told her _that_ wasn't going to happen); well, ok, watch _you_ sand the boat; and maybe come the spring I could help in the garden? I'm really good at weeding …."

Jethro kissed her temple and relaxed completely. She snuggled into his arms and sighed deeply. She hadn't turned him down; hadn't thought the suggestion was dumb; he was so _happy_. "Please God," he prayed "let us stay this way." Before they left, his spare key was attached to her keychain.

Ziva and Tony arrived at Abby's promptly at 4.30. Tony too was amazed by this "getting changed at Abby's place" scenario and tried desperately to find out what outfits the women were wearing. But, true to her word, Abby kicked both men out while she and Ziva changed. It took them almost an hour, but after frantic knocking on the door and cries of "We'll be late", both were ready. The bedroom door opened and out stepped Ziva – still wearing the full length grey coat she'd worn to the apartment and her flat boots. Abby came out behind her wearing an ankle-length black coat, and her platform boots. The only real change was her hair was worn down, instead of in pigtails, and was lightly curled around her face. Her makeup was dramatic eyes, subdued lips, and a hint of blush. Ziva too had adopted this femme fatale look – to great effect if Tony's reaction was an indicator. His eyes swivelled from one woman to the other and he tried to picture what each was wearing under the all-enveloping coats. With his libido firmly in overdrive he was about to crack a joke when Gibbs got in front of him and said quietly: "Conference Room on Monday, DiNozzo?" Tony swallowed hard, got the keys out and helped the ladies with the gift bags. Gibbs shut and locked the door behind them, and they headed to the elevator.

Tim was helping Lisa out of his car when Tony pulled up beside him. "Strange" thought DiNozzo, "all the girls are wearing long coats and flat shoes. I hope to God it isn't some 'reverse' Christmas thing they're working on – coming in work clothes. I'm going to feel a fool if that's the case. I've got my good suit on …" Gibbs, too, was puzzled by this. He was even more puzzled when all 3 women got together and started whispering and comparing the contents of various bags. This stopped when Ducky opened the door. Hugging all his guests, he led them into the hallway and Abby winked at him and said: "Ladies, I think we need to do some running repairs" and headed upstairs, grinning at Gibbs as she went. Ziva and Lisa followed. Tony looked at Ducky, who shook his head and muttered something about "the fairer sex" under his breath and found hangers for the men's outdoor coats. All were still standing in the hallway when the ladies started their descent. Gibbs, Tony, Ducky and Tim stared, and kept on staring until all 3 were at the foot of the stairs.

"And that" said Lisa to her new-found friends "is how a girl makes an _entrance_".

The 3 women were dressed identically – but in different colours. Abby wore the black Madame Lou Lou basque (with the ribbon definitely laced!) and fitted black silk chiffon skirt that ended about 5 inches above her knee. Her bat pendant was around her neck; the only other 'jewellery' was a black ribbon tied round her right wrist. The outfit was finished with sheer black hose and stiletto heels with an ankle strap. Ziva wore the same outfit, but in red and Lisa had opted for green.

There was silence in the hall as the men digested what was in front of them. Gibbs looked very appreciative, Tim's eyes were out on stalks and Tony looked like the cat that's fallen into a vat of cream and didn't know whether to scramble out or start lapping.

"Ladies, you look _delicious_!" said Ducky.

"Yup, definitely edible and totally gorgeous, and infinitely lickable and wonderfully sweet and …"

"Don't make me slap you DiNozzo"

"Ok Gibbs, shutting up. But you can't make me close my eyes. Can't see where I'm going then. Wouldn't be able to find the dining room or the Turkey either. So, have to keep my eyes open – yep, definitely open – need to see everything, absolutely everything; tree, decorations, turkey ..."

Ziva put a hand on his cheek and smacked him gently. "Tony, enough."

Lisa slipped away momentarily and headed for the dining room – Abby had told her where it was – and she quietly changed the place cards around. Ducky and Mrs Mallard would face each other at the end of the table. But Tony would be seated between Abby and Ziva and directly opposite her. Now, let him _try_ to get through dinner without making reference to "breast" or "thighs"! This was going to be fun!

Ducky took them into the formal sitting room and his mother who had been snoozing quietly in a chair by the fire woke up. Today was one of her good days and she admired the ladies outfits, told a risqué story about being on safari in Africa with a former beau, and drank three Martinis in quick succession before trying to marry Lisa off to Tony. Ducky wisely switched her drinks to apple juice mixed with soda water.

Dinner was served and poor Tony didn't get through the starter before "thighs" and "breasts" were mentioned. Gibbs, sitting beside Lisa, gave him a patented "Gibbs stare" and he fell silent. But, Gibbs was feeling a more than a little uncomfortable – actually, he was feeling pretty hot and very bothered. Lisa, a cheerleader with the Redskins, had a figure that could stop a train and the outfit enhanced every curve. Ziva, although more petite than her companions, nonetheless was a showstopper – red was definitely her colour. And Abby, _his Abby_, well, she'd look good in paper sack, but this ensemble had him squirming in his seat. Abby grinned across at him and, stretching out her foot under the table, rubbed it up the side of Gibbs' calf. He almost squeaked when she touched him. Her toe continued, right up past his knee to his thigh and came to a stop just before reaching his now aching balls. Then, slowly, she started to rub. Very gently, back and forward, she kept going – all the while maintaining an outward façade of complete innocence and chatting to Tim and Ducky. Jethro was doing all he could not to groan out loud; this was _so_ hot. Every now and then Abby would lean forward, giving him a glimpse of those delicious mounds and at one point he could see the edge of a pink nipple – a nipple he'd like to suck, lick and tease right now. He was fighting a losing battle against his desire. He was rock hard and he'd have to excuse himself otherwise there would be a major disaster. With a quick "please excuse me" to the other guests he got to the guest bathroom with a bare 5 seconds to spare. He'd reached the commode when he came and he clamped his jaw to stop himself from moaning aloud. God, he wanted her – now! After tidying up he walked slowly back to the dining room. Abby turned innocent eyes towards him; but her smile held more than a hint of devil. He signed "naughty girl" to her – she signed back "Who, me?" and promptly turned towards Tony to hand him the sweet potatoes. Tony got a full view of her breasts, before Ziva chimed in with "Do you want sauce Tony" before handing him the cranberry relish, or was it _her_ breasts she was handing over? He didn't know where to look. Everywhere he _did_ look all he could see was breasts; lightly tanned (Lisa), pale and creamy (Abby) and slightly olive toned (Ziva). Breasts everywhere, different sizes, different shapes, different tones; oh God, not now! … He excused himself to the bathroom.

It was almost 1.00am when the party ended. Mrs Mallard had gone to bed at 10 – after eliciting a promise from Tony that she would be on his guest list at his upcoming wedding to Lisa. All were replete and happy; Ducky stood at the door and waved them off. All the ladies carried their formal shoes in their hands as it was too slippery underfoot for heels as they headed to the cars. Tim left first and Tony a few seconds behind carrying a silent Gibbs, sleepy Ziva and positively fizzing Abby. With quiet roads Tony had them back at Abby's flat within 20 minutes. After saying quiet goodnights (Ziva was asleep and softly snoring) they headed upstairs. Gibbs was holding Abby's arm more tightly than usual and as soon as they were in the lift he backed her against the wall, found her mouth with his own and took possession. He was growing again but this time it wouldn't end the way it had at Ducky's. He'd come – but inside her; and he could listen to her moan and cry for him. The lift stopped and grasping her hand he half pulled, half walked her to the door. Within seconds the door was open, they were inside and the deadbolt shot home. Abbs grinned up at him.

"Enjoy dinner?"

"Would have enjoyed it more if the appetiser had of been hot" came the reply

She laughed. "You didn't need anything else hot Jethro; you'd have spontaneously combusted! No-one else noticed but I _know_ why you went to the bathroom so early on. It had something to do with that little massage and all that cleavage on display, didn't it?"

In response he grabbed her butt, ground himself into her and growled, "You'll need help getting out of those clothes Abigail" before releasing her. Her coat came off along with his; his jacket and tie followed. He quickly spun her round and began unhooking the basque from the back and then dropped it on top of the other clothes; he spun her round again to face him. He bent down and took one nipple in his mouth and sucked. The other he played with. Abby moaned at the gentle nipping and rolling; and the sucking sensation, which was intense. She leaned back against the door as Gibbs switched breasts. She tried to undo his shirt buttons but with only one arm functioning properly it was difficult. Then he halted and faced her. His kiss was searing hot; his tongue taking complete possession and he moaned aloud into her mouth. He was rapidly getting too close again and Abbs quickly undid his trousers, reached in and grasped his swollen cock, gently squeezing just below the head, to take his erection down. "Not going to make it to bed, Abbs" he growled.

"Here's just fine" was the quick response. "Anywhere's fine, as long as it's with you."

He slid her skirt up to her waist and noted with delight that beneath she wore stockings and a garter belt. He was watching her eyes change colour as his fingers grazed the top of her stockings, gently stroking the soft flesh, and she dropped her head onto his shoulder and mewed softly. His fingers moved to the edge of her panties and he felt and heard her breathing change. Then they brushed aside the sopping fabric and gently rubbed her swollen labia. This time, she moaned aloud, and jerked forward trying to impale herself on his fingers. Instead, he dropped his trousers and boxers, positioned himself and pushed into her, hard. He placed his hands under her butt and lifted her off the floor as her thighs wrapped round his waist. She clung on to his shoulder, riding him hard, matching his need with her desire and quickly, all too quickly, they came together. He smiled at the door as he heard her mewl and groan aloud. Then he carefully put her back down on the ground and placed his arms around her waist. After a couple of minutes she looked up at him – her eyes still emerald and planted a kiss on his cheek. "Let's go to bed".

"Tired?"

"A bit."

"Glad it's only a bit".

"Why"

"You still owe me a dessert. And I still owe you a spanking. I fully intend to collect on both."

Abby, beamed and bounced with glee.

Across town, Tony lay in his bed, confused, amazed, happy and exhausted. Ziva was curled up like a cat beside him and he still couldn't quite fathom what had happened. Sure, he wanted her, but to have actually made love to her – that was something! The flashed a patented "DiNozzo the Predator" smile as he remembered just how they'd got here. That was one for the record books! She stirred and turned over, wrapping a leg around his and allowing her hand to wander down his chest. She mumbled "Merry Christmas Tony" into his shoulder and slipped back to sleep. Tony rested his head on hers, grinned widely and fell asleep. All in all, it had been _the _most wonderful Christmas day.

_**JUST FOR INFO**_

Abby purchased Gibbs' silver fox via a telephone bid with the New York branch of a London auction house. The fox was designed and made in London in the early 1900s which makes him over 100 years old now. The box and its velvet lining are original. It's believed that the silver fox wearing a deerstalker hat and carrying a magnifying glass is an allusion to the great fictional detective, Sherlock Homes, whose author was Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. "Silver" actually exists although he is smaller than Gibbs' version. He stands approximately 2.5 inches high and was once attached to the chain of a fob watch my late Grandfather wore. He is now sitting on top of his box on my computer table at home.

Gibbs' purchase of Abby's necklace from Tiffany is pure fantasy. I have no idea if Tiffany would accept a photocopied bat picture and/or a signature scrawled on paper as suitable templates for a bespoke piece of jewellery. However, if anyone from Tiffany is reading this, and wants to make a tribute to NCIS's Goth forensic expert, please give me a credit. Or, better still, send me a pendant too!


End file.
